Conventionally, known spatial audio systems generally rely on multiple speakers separated in a spatial environment or the use of stereo headsets to provide a desired spatial effect. Such effects include simulation of various locations for sources of the sound (e.g. as to distance and/or direction), such as in common home theater systems that can simulate sound positions. The sound effects enable a listener to perceive that they are surrounded by sound in the spatial environment. Typical spatial audio generation systems use multiple speakers and a minimum of a stereo source to shift and distribute sound to simulate sources in the spatial environment.
Generally, current spatial audio systems perform sound localization principally using different cues or binaural cues, which relate to the time differences in the arrival of a sound two ears (i.e., the interaural time difference, or ITD) and the intensity differences (i.e., the interaural intensity difference, or IID) between the two ears. As such sound localization techniques are directed to two ears, stereo signals (i.e., binaural signals) are typically used to provide sound localization effects. Current spatial audio is usually limited to stereo or multiple source environments since monophonic sources typically are not well-suited to employ ITD or IID. Thus, known spatial audio techniques do not usually use approaches other than binaural spatial modulation to create a reference from which to shift the sound. With the general focus on binaural and stereo signals, as well as multiple speaker systems (e.g., surround sound), conventional spatial audio generation techniques are not well-suite for certain applications.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for data capture devices, such as for wearable devices, without the limitations of conventional techniques.